Voor
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Blindsight | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Gehenna | language = Abyssal, Infernal | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Voors, known to other fiends as lashers, were hulking, brutish yugoloths used as guardians and protectors for fixed areas. They were also used as bodyguards or enforcers for less powerful minions. Description Voors were humanoid atrocities that stood tall and weighed . Their arms were huge and ended in sharp claws attached to rope-like tentacles that constantly extended and withdrew. Their shoulders hosted additional tentacles that could be used for transport, as their squat legs only allowed them to waddle. Heavy armor comprised of chitin and bone covered their bodies, particularly their face, which was an eyeless dome that ended in a maw full of sharp teeth. An array of smaller mouths could be found all over their bodies. Personality The lack of intelligence of voors was compensated for by their patience, as they were willing to wait weeks at a time before enacting havoc. They were dim-witted but loyal daemons that served more powerful yugoloths unwaveringly. Only commands on the level of protecting a certain individual or place, or permitting contact to those who spoke a password would be properly understood. They were keen on interpreting the intents of others in such a way it was difficult to trick them into contradicting their orders, but at the same time interpreted their orders extremely literally. Although submissive, they were still malevolent creatures that would continue to pursue intruders if not told otherwise and that bullied any weaker beings with glee, possibly out of a desire to express their blood-lust in a less destructive manner. Their loyalty extended only to their masters, and practically all other creatures were treated with fickleness and malice. Combat Voors could somehow detect their foes without visual indicators, but they themselves had no scent unless they had been recently coated with blood. Their tentacles were not used for grappling but rather using the clawed end to pierce a foe's skin. Typically they attempted to scale a nearby wall when they sensed intruders and lash out at their enemies from range, although they were equally likely to wade directly into battle. If more than one was present the two would work together trying to spread out and attack as many foes as possible. Society Voors proved advantageous to more powerful fiends because they were tough and dangerous enough to be effective, yet dim-witted enough to take orders without question. The unfortunates that fall will have their corpses laid out as a warning to other trespassers. While some protected portals to other worlds, or caches of magical items, some were assigned to bodyguarding important individuals, although they were not likely to stay loyal to their charges if they turned stag. Ecology Voors had a ravenous appetite for flesh and an even greater appetite for blood; the legacy of cruelty and murder they leave behind made this obvious to those who had witnessed their rampages. Periodically a voor would spawn broods, with the juvenile voor taking 5 years reach maturity, after which it was ready for guard duty. For a long time, the juvenile would stick close to its parent, learning techniques for guarding an area and capturing prey. Although others could summon them, the patient demons were often employed by devils due to their proximity to the Nine Hells. Larger breeds were nurtured to protect the strongholds of yugoloth generals and often grew fat from the many intruders they devoured. Habitat Despite their wickedness, voors had a sense of nostalgia, preferring to inhabit places filled with fire and magma. These areas reminded them of their plane of origin, the 1st layer of Gehenna known as Khalas. If possible, they tried to inhabit underground areas with high walls or outcroppings to better ambush intruders. Appendix Reference Connections